A Merry, MerryOh boy
by SinTheShadowThief
Summary: A Christmas special with IZ characters and my OCs and Axis-13's OCs...it's a bit funny yet sweet and I hope you like it. Enjoy. (WARNING: MIGHT give hints to the Brave Defect story! Read with caution)


Si:(Smiles softly) _Welcome back great loyal readers.._

Jason:(Smiles coolly) Yea, and have a Merry Christmas..

Fred:(Grins brightly as waves back) **Yea! Merry Christmas everyone!**

Jason:(Shrugs) Yea so Shades thought it would be good to make a Christmas Special for this year for the first book of the Brave Defect..

Si:(Grins with a nod)_ Yes, so without further ado, we introduce you to the Christmas Special of Zim and Dib and the many other characters.._

Fred: (Waves while shaking silver bells) **Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!**

Si:(Nods) _Yes, Merry Christmas.._

Jason:(Smiles a bit) Merry Christmas everyone…

Fred:(Grins) **See you on New Years day!**

* * *

"Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la laaaaa~! La la laa laaaaa~!"

"GIR…"

"Deck the halls with muffins and folly, fa la la la laaa~! La la laa laaaaaa~!"

"GIR..!"

"Wit mash potatoes and-"

"**_GIR! ENOUGH!_** I can't hear myself think with all that racket!"

The metallic silver robot blinked its bright neon blue eyes at his green skinned master who glared with narrow magenta eyes that glowed a red robot grinned comically at his master, oblivious to the angry shout.

"Aww, das mastur feel grouchy? Dus he needs a hug?" GIR chirped and went over to his master and launched himself into the air with open arms. Zim blinked then ducked just in time when GIR came flying just above his head, whizzing by before hitting the wall behind him. Zim then blinks again as he turns to gaze incredibly at GIR. GIR then slid to the wooden floor with a metallic thud before letting out a cheerful shriek and giggled manically as he spun about the floor on his side. Zim shook his head.

"GIR, sometimes I wonder if you're being an idiot on purpose or really it's the way you are programed…," Zim muttered as he walks the couch, making sure the red cover was well fitted on since GIR jumped from there in the first place, causing a wrinkling effect on the couch. "Now can you please stop singing and jumping on the couch…," Zim continued as he straighten couch cover.

Zim now has a new base or in this case a home to live in which looks and feels like a real human home compared to his first one.

It is a two floor pale green and white house with more subtle features of a regular home that is at least four blocks from Simon's house with a snow covered large front lawn of normal lawn ornaments which are now Christmas related like a LED lighting reindeer on each side of the shoveled pathway to his front door, a blow up snowman on the right and bright magenta, purple and green lights decorated about the house thanks to Computer.

The first floor contains a living room as you walk in then the stairs in the center and by the bottom of the stairs is the open door frame to the dining room then towards the back it the kitchen and the back door that leads to the a white backyard. The walls and ceilings are painted as white with a hint of lavender, oak wood floors with a carpet in the center of the living room and dining room. The living room contains a living room set with a large couch and lounge comfy chairs at the sides and a black oak coffee table on front. A large flat screen TV which sits on your right when you walk in which is blasting a Christmas related programs.

GIR was having a field day of decorating the house from head to toe which irritated Zim to no end. First Halloween then Christmas. Thanksgiving was the only holiday that seems safe compared to Halloween and Christmas. Halloween, which he is not going through again but Dib and the others forced him to participate in, mostly Fred, is where actual monsters come and try to eat you and Christmas is a crazy fat man in a red suit tried to kidnapped you in your sleep. But Zim took care of that...mostly…

Now their Christmas is a bit more a less hectic holiday to celebrate. Now they actually get presents and sleep at ease. Well, at ease as you ever get…

"Jingle bells, Scary Monkey smells, I ate a-"

"**_GIR! NO MORE!_**" Zim shouted at the deranged Sir unit. GIR gazed up at Zim blankly before letting out a shrill of laughter which made Zim wince and his antenna twitched with annoyance.

"It's Christmas! And everyone will be here! Yaaaaaaaay!" GIR shouted with glee which made Zim swiveled his large magenta eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know…," he waved a three clawed hand dismissively at the SIR unit. "Now please, make yourself useful and make some….Christmas cupcakes or something…"

"Okie dokie!" With that, GIR shot into the kitchen with a joyful squeal before crashing into something which made a loud crash of cluttering pots and pans. Zim winced again and let out a sigh as he tries to straighten up the place.

"There..," he said with satisfaction and a nod. He stood within the living room wearing a long sleeved dark magenta thin sweater with a turtleneck, black thick comfy jeans and his Invader boots underneath. He grinned before strolling over towards the Christmas tree that is set up at far side of the room near the front door with lights, ornaments, tinsels and a star on top which changed colors. Fred picked that one out for him. Actually, Fred made Zim try to be festive for the holidays so he gave in and tried… He let GIR decorated the house walls, the tree and the stairs railings with bright festive colors of silver, gold, red and green with a few lights here and there. GIR did pretty well for a pile of scrap heap. Yes, Zim admits it. GIR was nothing but scraps but he was quite glad to have him as his minion.

A splat sound came from the kitchen which means GIR was making another mess. Zim sighed._ Again_.

"Squeak!" A high pitched chirp caught his antenna which made him look up as Minimoose came floating down to his eye level, wearing a miniature Santa hat and a white bread to go with it. He didn't want to be the reindeer again so he changed his costume a bit.

"Ah, Minimoose...I wonder when will you show up…," Zim greeted like he would in his usual superior tone.

"Squeak!" Went Minimoose a he floated about near Zim's right shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I know but if I don't at least try, Fred is going to pester me to no end…," Zim said with exasperation.

"Squeak…," Minimoose chirped sympathetically. Zim smiles a bit at Minimoose and patted its head.

"Well, why don't you go and help GIR make cupcakes and cookies…," Zim suggested. "You know what happened last time when he tried making them…," then shook his head.

"Squeak," Minimoose chirped a bit exasperatedly and floated into the kitchen where the dreaded mess Zim feared. Zim sighed and looks around. _Now...what to do….?_ He thought with a light hum.

Suddenly the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Sir, someone's at the door and what I mean by someone, I mean Fred…," a drone robotic like voice called about the house, this is known as Computer. Zim gave Computer a look before sighing.

"Let him in..," Zim then went to sit on the couch with a light huff as the front door opens.

Fred came rushing in from the cold into the heat before the door shut close behind him. He wears a bubble dark green thin winter coat, black pants and beige snow boots. On his head is a black snow cap which helped with his brown bangs to fall into his face to cover his eyes and his trusty goggles. Zim always wondered what's under those brown slightly curly locks of hair, he and the others have no idea what color of his eyes are. Some guessed since his shared most of Hispanic blood, they should be honey brown to chocolate brown or darker but no one knows. But on that fateful day when Dib an him tried this relationship thing, Fred gave in and told him his secret without a hitch. But Zim won't tell anyone, after all, Fred turned out to be, as these humans call it, a good friend...one not as creepy as Keef. Zim shivers from those memories.

Fred noticed Zim and grinned. It may be cold out but it hadn't stop the warm bright grin on the warm caramel skinned boy's face. He wiped his boots as he sat a black bag down.

"Thanks, Computer!" Fred said cheerfully to the ceiling.

"Yea, yea…," it replied in a bored tone but it was much softer towards Fred way. Fred grinned and looks at Zim with a bright grin. Before he could greet Zim, a metallic shrill of glee rang through their ears (and Zim's antenna) of GIR come flying and hugged Fred about the head.

"HI FREDDY! I misses you!" GIR greeted with a light nuzzle. Out of all people, Fred's name was the only one GIR got right. Sure he says Simon's name once but the Blue Demon matched his personality quite well which stuck.

Fred chuckled. "Hey GIR! I missed you too!" Then Fred hugged the robot back. If Zim hadn't known better, he say GIR and Fred could possible share the same brain.

GIR squealed with delight and hugged Fred tighter.

"GIR, why don't you finish your cupcakes and cookies and give Fred-thing some..," Zim suggested softly which made GIR blink at him and smiled largely.

"Yay! Cupcakes and cookies! Weeeeeee!" Then he launched himself from Fred's arms and bounced into the kitchen with another crash and a squeak which indicated Zim that he collided with Minimoose during the process. Fred giggled at that then looks at Zim's way with that bright grin.

"Hiya, Zimmy!" Fred greeted brightly. Zim been called that before by a certain creepy stalker but the way Fred said made him feel more at ease.

"Hello, Fred-worm…,"Zim greeted back with a drone tone.

Fred was too oblivious to the tone and kept on grinning. "Merry Christmas!" He shouted with glee. Zim only looks at him which Fred noticed and dampen his grin a bit. "What's wrong Zim? Aren't cha at least jolly for Christmas?"

"How can you be _jolly_ on Christmas? After what I went through years ago…," then he shivered. "Zim's not going through that again…"

Fred stare for a moment at Zim before it finally dawns on him and gave a "ooh" of realization. "The...uh...Santa incident...I get it…," Fred said a bit sadly. Zim grimaced. There's one thing that Zim's hates more than Christmas is a sad Fred. Fred and GIR are exactly the same, they give the kicked puppy look and you feel guilty. Zim sighed.

"But….I can try...for your sake…,"Zim inquired to Fred which made the other grin from ear to ear. For some reason, he feels soft around Fred than anyone besides GIR.

"Okay, Zimmy!" Fred giggled before grinning widely. "Wanna come out and play?"

Zim blinked before looking through one of the windows. White snow slowly and gently falls from the bright white gay sky to the white ground to piling on more snow on top of the old snow. Even frozen, it's still water and when it melts on something warm or hot, it turns into liquid which burns. Zim cringed and shook his head.

"Zim rather stay in here, thank you…," Zim said in a tone that says "and nothing will change my mind". Fred pouted a bit before walking over to Zim.

"Oh come on, Zim.. You'll properly like it…," Fred insisted.

"And get burned in the process…," Zim muttered then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, please?" Fred pleaded.

"No," Zim said firmly.

"Please?" Fred begged.

"No!" Zim said more firmly with a glare to match.

"_Pllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssssssse?_" Fred begged once more but put a puppy dog look but it could have worked if it weren't for those pesky bangs in his eyes to shimmer down the effect. Zim smirked.

"I do rather enjoy when people beg but _no_," then he turned back to the TV which made Fred let out a huff.

"Fine…I guess I can tell Simon you're not coming…," Fred sang off then side glance a reaction from Zim as he mentions about Simon. And a reaction did occur as he expected. Zim flinched and his large magenta eyes widen that almost swallowed half of his face. and his body stiffen. Whenever Fred mentions Simon, somehow everyone acts like he's the most scariest of all human beings which he's not but then again, he held a stare down with Gaz so that's saying something.

Zim woke from his trance and let out a groan. "Fine...I'm coming...just let me put on my disguise…," then Zim pushed himself off the couch while Fred let out a happy squeak then stood in the center of the living room. "_Computer!_"

"Whaaaat?" The Computer replied back in a drone tone.

"My disguise, if you will…," Zim requested. Computer complied with a light beam that engulfs Zim's body before it disappeared a second later with Zim wearing a long black wig that reached above his chin but some of the bangs fall into his right eye and eye contacts with indigo blue irises. Zim nodded at the ceiling. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…," it drone back. Fred wasn't sure if the Computer likes Zim or not because it always sounds either sarcastic or bored.

"Ready, Fred-worm?" Zim asked as he place on his thick dark magenta white fur lined winter coat and matching cap. If Fred hadn't known any better, he'd say Zim looks more feminine than male in that coat. But since Zim's figure is completely thin and slender that they have no choice but to buy clothing for his size.

Fred grinned at his alien friend and nodded. "Yep! Ready!"

Zim made sure his black black gloves are secure and his scarf was tightly wrapped about his neck so no snow can sneak between his coat and skin before following Fred to the door.

The door sung itself open for both Fred and Zim to walk out before it closed snugly tight to keep the warmth in. Zim shivered a bit from the cold but quickly follows Fred who stood in the snow. Zim whimpered slightly in the cold air and took a step back from the edges of the snow. Fred notices and smiles brightly.

"C'mon, Zim! It won't bit! It's just snow!" Fred tried to reassured Zim with a grin. Zim glared at him.

"Of course it won't bit…," Zim said with a hint of sarcasm, "but it sure can sting!" He huffed. Fred just shrugged his shoulders and bent over to scoop the snow in his gloved hands.

"Hmph! Why am I even out here?" Zim muttered to himself before turning back to the door of his house. Suddenly he felt something soft and cold hit him at his back with a muffled splat. He flinched and turn abruptly to stare at Fred with wide eyes. Fred snickered behind his gloved hands. Zim then narrow his eyes which made the indigo blue eye flashed dangerously. _So he wants to play like_ that_, huh?_ Zim thought as he scoop up some snow and formed it into a ball as well. Fred giggled and involuntary took a few steps back. Then Zim launches his snowball at Fred with great force and accuracy. Fred cringed as the snowball hit his shoulder blade when he turned slightly away from Zim before the snowball hit.

Zim cackled. "Ha-aahh! I got you, you pathetic worm-baby!"

Fred giggled at the insult. He knows Zim wasn't being mean. "Ho-oh, is that so, Mr. Invader?" The word invader didn't made Zim flinch like he use to. Fred scoop up some more snow which Zim saw this and dived out of range as fast as he can before Fred could throw it. The other teen then wind back his arm for the pitch but found his target missing and looks around but found nothing but white and Christmas decorations on houses about him.

_Now where did he go?_ Fred thought as he searched for the familiar dark magenta winter coat. But before Fred could fully move from his spot to search, he was hit by a snowball from above which made him gave out a startled yelp of surprise when it hit his head. Fred blinks for a moment before gazing up. On top of the roof he finds Zim grinning from ear to ear, even though he doesn't have ears.

"HA! I have you now, hyoooman!" Zim shouted then threw another snowball down at Fred who yelped in surprise.

"Geez, Zim, you're good at this!" Fred exclaimed as he dodged another snowball tossed down on him.

"Of course, I am. I am the ALMIGHTY ZIM! I can do ANYTHING!" Zim boasted with his chest puffed out.

"Oh yea? Can you dodge a snowball?" A distant voice called from the chilled air.

Zim chuckled. "Of course I can...I can even….eh? Wait a minute…..huh?!" Then a snowball came crashing into his chest which he let out a yelp before falling backwards on the roof with an "oof" into the collected snow on top of the roof which made a muffled crunch soft under him. He was lucky his hood covered his neck and head so no snow won't slip onto burn his blinked for a moment, a bit stunned before hearing a familiar victory laugh. Zim gritted his serrated sharp zipper teeth before he launched himself onto his feet with a swing of his legs then crouched on the rooftop to glare down at the familiar figure with a black sythel lock of hair which defies gravity.

"Dib-filth…,"Zim cursed under his breath.

Dib stood down below with a smirk on his fair face, wearing a black thin winter coat that has a hood pulled back, a blue scarf about his neck, black pants and snow boots while his black back pack sat at his feet. His familiar black lock that bounces on top of his head as he laughs and his glasses glittered from the Christmas lights of Zim's home, his fair pale cheeks flushed from not only the cold. Fred blinked and turned to Dib's laughter with a short quick blink then a grin.

Zim glared hard down at the teen. "You annoying stink-beast! How dare you attack your superior ruler like that!" Zim growled. Dib continued to laugh at Zim which anger the alien.

Fred grins brighter and waves. "Hiya, Dib!" Fred greeted in a shout. Dib blinked and smiles back with a short wave.

"Hey, Fred…,"Dib greeted back which infuriated Zim further.

"_Don't ignore Zim, Dib!_" Zim shouted. Dib let out a sigh and gaze up at Zim.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Dib teased mixed with a challenge like tone while smirking. Zim let out another growl before using his Spider legs from his PAK and launched himself into the air then dropped down like a rock and slammed into Dib who gave out a painful grunt like yelp. It was painful but luckily Dib fall backwards into the soft cushion cold snow. Both he and Zim rolled around on the snowy embankment, cursing, growled and giving each others blows as they fought on the ground.

"Can you guys ever greet each other without fighting?" Another voice, which is soft and sweet tone, spoke out into the cold night.

"They could...but it wouldn't be as entertaining…," replied another voice which is deeper than the other with a slight velvet to it and high intelligence.

"Hey, Jason! Hey, Si!" Fred greeted and went to Simon's side in an instant.

Standing beside each other are Jason and Simon.

Simon stood in his dark navy blue trench coat that reaches to his knees, black jeans and dark navy blue matching snow boots. The collar of the trench coat is turned upward to cover his lower jaw and mouth while he wears a dark navy blue snow cap on top of his head while he carries his dark blue side bag. He gazed at Fred with those powerful dark sapphire blue eyes which shimmered into either silver or colors that came from the Christmas lights which reflect off onto Simon's square frame glasses.

Jason wears a black winter jacket which buttoned up to his chin as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, black jeans and black snow boots. On top of his head is a blue clap and a blue scarf which must be Simon's since it's much darker than his cap while on his back is a black back pack. He stood very closely to Simon as if to not want to separate from him.

Jason's mouth may be covered but Fred could tell he was smiling since his large midnight blue eyes twinkle brightly and the corner of eyes crinkled a bit.

"Hey, Fred…,"Jason greeted softly behind the scarf. Simon just nodded a greeting to Fred. Fred understood since Simon is not really a winter person and would love to get inside to warm up instead of talking out here.

"If you're looking for Kayden, he's coming..," Jason continued which made Fred ginned brightly as Zim and Dib continue fighting in the snow.

"Where's-"

"Right here..," a familiar voice that almost sang to him which made Fred turned to look and grinned widely at the blond teen.

"KAYE!" Then Fred rushed over to and ran into his open arms. "Kaye! You're here!"

Kayden chuckled which vibrated his chest. "Yes I am…," as he loosens his hold on Fred. The blond teen wears a gray winter jacket that matches his gay eyes which shimmered a bit brightly into silver as he stares back at Fred with a bright grin on his face. He also wears dark gray jeans and black snow boots, his hands are gloved in dark gray with a matching scarf about his neck and darker gray back pack on his back. Kayden was born in Los Angeles which made him a bit less immune to cold weather here but he gotten use it. Kayden stared sweetly and kindly down at Fred who stared back. The cold air about them warmed a tad but it was rudely interrupted by Jason's voice.

"Kaye, if you wanna kiss your boyfriend, doing it inside…," Jason teased which made both Fred and Kayden blush brightly and not just from the cold.

Kayden glared at Jason. "Oh shut up!"

"Jase, don't tease your brother…," a soft yet stern voice scolded. "And don't yell at him, Kayden…" All turned to Caleb who walked in with a backpacks sling over his arm with a smile. He wears a slightly thick regular blue winter coat with a hood, black gloves, a white scarf, blue jeans and black snow boots. His short blond hair that flutters gently in the light breeze and his sky blue eyes glowed happily at Fred. Fred grinned and hugged Caleb as well who chuckled lightly. "It's good to see you too, Fred..," Caleb greeted.

Fred nuzzles a bit more before letting go. "You guys finally here!" Fred exclaimed excitedly which made Simon roll his dark sapphire eyes but with a smile.

"Is that everybody?" Kayden asked as he set himself beside Fred like a magnet is pulling him directly next to Fred. All ignored the fight between Zim and Dib while they chuck snowballs at each other.

"Not everyone…,"Simon stated with a shake of his head. "All is left now are-" But his sentence came to abrupt halt as a snowball hit the back of his head. This made Jason chuckle behind his hands which covers his mouth, Kayden let out a roar of laughter with Fred joining with him while Caleb just blinked from the sudden attack. Simon froze in his place before slowly turning to his left to give a dark menacing, annoyed blank stare which made his dark sapphire eyes turn pitch black. Both Dib and Zim stood stunned with each held a snowball in their closed fists, raised into the air, ready to be thrown. The rest finally went quiet as they watched in eerily still silence as Simon staring down at Zim and Dib. Both culprits drop their snowballs to the snow covered ground and hid their hands behind their backs in a flash.

"Uh..Simon, chill...we didn't mean to-"

"Yes! Zim is innocent! That was not suppose to happen! That sphere of soft ice-"

"Was meant for Zim! Not you! Honest!"

"Yes! It was Dib-thing's fault!"

"Well, it was your fault too, Zim!"

"Zim has done nothing! You _LIE!_"

"You attacked me!"

"You started it!"

"You threw the first snowball, ya alien scum!"

"Uh, if I recall correctly, it was you who threw the first snowball of challenge at Zim.."

"Well….y-you tackled me so there!"

" **_YOU LIE!_** Zim is innocent! Did Zim throw the ball of snow at the Blue Demon's head? No. It was**_ YOU!_**"

"What?! You lil-"

Simon did not have time for their useless bickering and crouched low and silently scoop up the snow into a tight ball and did another before placing each in his hands then aim. Fred snickered as he and the others watch.

"Never get Simon into a snowball fight…," Fred snickered which made the others blinked down at Fred in a confuse way before gazing back.

Simon raised both of his arms before swinging them forward before launching ad letting them go. The two snowballs flew into the air while Zim and Dib argue with each other. Both have no idea what's coming to them till it was too late as the snowballs hit both directly in the side of faces. Both blinked in total shock before turning directly at Simon's way with wide eyes. But before either could respond the side of Zim's face begins to burn on his skin, even those he is a bit cold blooded, he was still warmer than the snow which made the snow melt on his skin as water. The burning sensation begins to irritate Zim and a soft sizzling sound begins to catch Dib's ears. Zim blinked from the burning before his eyes widen and he begins to scream as the burning becomes agonizing.

"Ahhhhhh! It burnz! It _BURNZ_! It stingz!" He shouted as he ran about Dib who watches on. "Make it stop! Make it **_STOP_**! It **_BUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNZZZZ! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!"

Dib then glares at Simon who gave a slight eyebrow raise before the amber eyed teen scoop up more snow to tighten into a snowball the chuck it at Simon. Simon easily tilt his head to the side which made the snowball fly right past him where his head was. Simon raised an eyebrow even further before quickly and skillfully scoop up some snow and throw another snowball back which hit it's mark. Dib gave out a short shout before nearly losing his balance then regain it quickly. Dib wiped his face from being planted by the snow and glared darkly at Simon which made his amber eyes glowed brightly. Like Simon he went low and scoop a snowball and chuck it at his target. It was a hit as it impacted at Simon's chest.

All watched on in silence and wide eyed amazement as Simon and Dib threw snowballs at each other while Zim scrambles about screaming at the top of his lungs...whoops! Squeiddyspooch…

"Wooow, what did we miss?" A low slightly amused yet irritated voice asked behind them which made all but the ones who are fighting and screaming, around to see.

Gaz, Dib's younger sister stood beside the white post fence wearing a black and purple slightly bubble jacket, black with gray horizontal stripes leggings and knee high black boots with silver buckles, steel two and heel and a spikes at the ankles. Her purple hair, which had one lock hung from near her chin and cut all the way above her neck at the back of her head, is under a purple or very dark purple magnetta winter hat. She held in her matching color gloved hands as her hat her Gameslayer system, beeping away. Her fair yet lightly tanned skin is flushed from the cold about her which made her appear cute but then appearance can deceive you. Under all that calm demeanor and squinting eyes is a heartless, cold and scary monster that doesn't give mercy for free.

Next to her is a slightly taller teen girl like Gaz but wearing all amethyst color clothes; A dark purple long winter coat that reaches to her knees, a bit lighter purple gloves, scarf and hat, purple leggings and knee high black boots that looks similar to Gaz's only with more spikes at the toes and heel. Her purple hair which is a punk cut with back of her head where the hair is cut mid way of her skull then chin length bangs fell to left side of her face and cheek length on her right side of her face which brings out the deadly beauty of her beauty mark just below her left eye. She gave a slightly smug, approval and amused look. Her name is Tak and she's a Irken like Zim only she hasn't grown like him, at least not that much so she made her human disguise to appear to age and grow like any regular human. It was that easy.

"It looks like someone had a grand time making Zim suffer which I missed…,"Tak commented with a cross of her arms. Fred grinned while the others rolled their eyes.

"Si threw a snowball at Zim..,"Fred giggled brightly.

Tak smirked. "Really? And no one record that? I would love to see Zim be humiliated by a mere human…"

A shout caught them off guard as a loud screeching scream from within Zim's home which made them all look ,even paused Dib and Simon and Zim stopped screaming and turn to his home holding the side where the burn is located as a green blur crashed through the window and landed a still scared Zim who let out a shriek of agony before glaring at the badly disguised green furred dog on his face.

"They'rez READIE!" GIR squealed with a squeak as he hugged his Master's head.

Zim gave off a growl and pulled at GIR as he spoke, "Wonderful, GIR, now..GET. OFF. OF. **ZIM!**" Which GIR unlatched his grip on Zim's head before Zim threw him through the broke window which GIR landed with loud crash. Zim sighed and turns to his house. "Ready to enter my domain?" Zim asked.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Jason. "I maybe dead but I can still feel ya know…"

That made Kayden, Caleb and Simon chuckle lightly.

"You can thank me later for that, my lil bed sheet…," Simon said lowly with a smile which made Jason blush dark red. Now that Jason is around, Simon begins to smile more often than he usually does. He stood straighten up and dusted off bits of snow that crusted his hair, jacket, and legs. Dib did the same and went over to Zim to put an arm about him.

"Come on, spaceboy...lets take care of that scar…,"Dib said softly as they walk over to the door.

The door opens to reveal a warm living room and the air smelled like sweet bakery. All wiped and tapped against the outside of the house to get as much as the crusted snow off so they won't track it inside. When that was done they entered and tore off their coats, jackets and boots.

"_Computer!_" Zim screamed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat~?" The ceiling whined.

Take care of the others winter materials…," he commanded. "And the window too!"

"Yea, yea…," it replied back with a slight annoyance as metallic arms descend from the ceiling and took each guest coat and jacket. Slippers appeared at their feet which matched their colors of their wear. All shivered and let out a sigh of relief as they sat on the living room set, trying to warm themselves up.

"I will admit...you actually did pretty good, Zim…,"Dib complimented about the decorations. Zim waved at him.

"Eh, it was nothing… Nothing that the ALMIGHTY ZIM can't do!" Zim exclaimed as he straightened his back and puff out his chest.

"Even though me and GIR who really done most of the work…," muttered the Computer which made Zim glare up at the ceiling and Dib chuckle.

"Where's the food?" Gaz asked as she walked over to Zim towards the kitchen while playing her Gameslayer. Zim thumbed behind him into the kitchen as he took off his wig.

"In the kitchen…," Zim said in a monotone.

"Couldn't you be just a lil bit nicer since it's Christmas...?" Dib almost pleaded to his sister who gave a dead look.

"You dragged me here from enjoying my Winter vacation of playing my videos games in peace just so I could be_ nice_ to your alien boyfriend?" Gaz remarked with some chide in her voice. When she put that way, it made Dib regret his question earlier.

"Don't bother...," commented the now bored Computer as they looked up at the ceiling. "GIR is coming right now with it with Minmoose's help..."

Zim blinked before he cried, "DUCK!" All quickly did as GIR came crashing into the living room with the food in tow. Minimoose squeaked in exasperation as it drifts in afterward with the freshly baked cookies on the tray. Minimoose set the tray on the coffee table which each guest took a cautious bite out of it. After experiencing GIR's cooking, who wouldn't before they let out a hum of approval.

"It's not bad...no soap this time..," Simon complimented as he licked his fingers from the green frosting. Fred giggled with a agreement nod while the others follow suit. Tak just shrugged with "eh". GIR let out a high pitch giggle and shot up onto his feet then quickly as fast as he little legs could went to the coffee table and open his head to pulled out freshly baked cupcakes with Christmas decorations. The SIR Unit was prepared just in case he did spill the first batch. Again each guest took a bite and hummed with delight. Gaz only ate the cupcake and looks at Zim expectantly before he rolled his fake eyes and snapped his fingers which made three Bloaty's pizza boxes raise from the floor. Gaz then smirked and went to the boxes and opened one without a hitch, took a slice begins to eat it while playing her game.

"Alright, I guess I could stay a bit longer...,"she said around her pizza. Dib sighed and turns to his injured boyfriend who seems to be healing rather quickly and smiled a bit.

"Well, at least you won't scar...," Dib said which made Zim waved his hand at him. Apparently it became natural to him.

"Nothing can disfigured the almighty Zim's skin...," Zim gloated causally. "It's practically flawless."

"Except your insanity and intelligence...," Tak commented as she ate a chocolate cupcake. Zim glared at her.

"Wha-"

"Are we really going to start another argument or are we going to do this Christmas party?" Simon interrupted. Both blinked at him then let out an exasperated groans as they rolled their eyes with a long, "yeah" before going back to silence. Simon nodded. "Good then...," he then reaches across and brought Jason close to him who let out a confuse noise and gaze at Simon with a large mid night blue eyes. Simon smirks and quickly kissed Jason on the cheek before nuzzles against his cheek. Jason gave out a tiny squeak was he blushed darkly before tentatively leaning against Simon's warmth with a soft sigh, nibbling away on the cookie. The action looked so cute to Simon which made him smile.

Fred grins and was about to reach for more cookies when a pale hand rested on his caramel one. He blinked and followed the arm that connects to the hand to gray eyes that shimmered suspiciously brighter. Fred title his head before Kayden brought him close and warps his arms about Fred's waist and nuzzles against him. Fred was a bit confused but then he grinned and nuzzles back with a happy

sigh. Gaz and Tak completely ignored the happy couple and ate either pizza or cookies, well Gaz ate pizza while Take at the pastries. Caleb watches on with a soft content smile on his face knowing that his charges are happy of what they have. Dib smiled at the scene before gazing at Zim who was now removing the rest of his disguise which are the eye contact lens. Big bright magenta, pupil less eyes stare back at him. Dib smiled a bit before glancing at the upper corner of his eye because he saw movement then smiled slyly.

"Oh Zim...," he sang which made Zim's antenna perk up and he turn to him fully with an one eye narrow and the other wide.

"Eh..-?!" Zim couldn't continue when he found pale lips on his green ones and his body went rigid. He stood stunned for a moment before he finally relaxed into the kiss just as Dib released him with a sly grin. Zim blinked in lost of that feel of those lips on his until he he came back to reality when he heard snickering. He glared at the same group at the couch set before glaring at Dib who in turn pointed upward. Zim raised an antenna and narrow an eye before looking up and found GIR and Minimoose holding what appears to be...a mistletoe. Zim's face went dark green before he glaring at Dib from embarrassment and irritation. Apparently GIR and Minimoose are Dib's wing man.

"Merry Christmas, Zim...," Dib said softly and wrap his arms about Zim's slender waist. Zim huffed and turned away with his arms crossed, blush still on his face.

"You're lucky I like you, Dib-thing...," he muttered which made Dib grinned even brighter.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Fred gleefully shouted which made the others except Gaz chuckle and laugh. Tak only smirked while Zim turned his head away with a small soft smile. _I suppose Zim an get use to this...every year..._, Zim thought to himself.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
